Krew
by LilithL
Summary: Ikumatsu opiekuje się rannym Katsurą. Powracają wspomnienia, a kobieta zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy postąpiła słusznie.


Tytuł: _Krew_

Fandom: _Gintama_

Pairing: Katsura Kotarou x Ikumatsu

Ostrzeżenia: K+

Uwagi: oneshot; jeśli nie wiesz, kim jest Ikumatsu, nie czytaj dalej;

Streszczenie: Ikumatsu opiekuje się rannym Katsurą. Powracają wspomnienia, a kobieta zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy postąpiła słusznie.

* * *

><p>Kolejny raz miała na rękach jego krew.<p>

Ikumatsu przepłukała dłonie w letniej wodzie, która natychmiast zrobiła się różowa, sięgnęła po mydło i zaczęła energicznie myć ręce, pragnąć spłukać wszelkie ślady krwi. Wykonywała to mechanicznie, pozwalając umysłowi odpoczywać od natrętnych myśli. Chciała przez chwilę nie myśleć o niczym ani o nikim, szczególnie o mężczyźnie leżącym w jej sypialni.

Niespodziewany szloch wydobył się z jej piersi, kobieta pochyliła się nad umywalką walcząc ze łzami. Przegrała; po policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Nie mogła się uspokoić, ogarnięta tak wielkim strachem, żalem i bólem.

Płakała za zmarłym mężem oraz za samą sobą. _Zdradziłam go!_, rozbrzmiewało raz po raz w jej głowie. _Zdradziłam własnego męża!_

Nie mogła już dłużej tłumić uczuć, płakała głośno i spazmatycznie. Chciała stłumić szloch, jednak nie była w stanie, niesamowicie osłabiona, wypełniona bólem. Opadła na kolana, ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Skulona, płakała tak długo, aż zabrakło jej łez.

Ikumatsu należała do silnych kobiet. Znakomicie sobie radziła, zdołała utrzymać restaurację mimo wszelkich przeciwności. Ona jedna, słaba płeć, pokazała swoją siłę i wytrwałość. I wszystko byłoby dobrze… gdyby nie zjawił się ON.

Ikumatsu była silna. Jedną z oznak jej siły było miłosierne serce. Zlitowała się nad rannym zbiegiem mimo, iż wiedziała kim jest. Dobroć potrzebującego przede wszystkim, nie ważne kto, liczył się tylko fakt, że mogła pomóc bliźniemu. Dlatego nawet ON mógł liczyć na jej dobroć. Nawet ON – morderca jej męża.

Oczywiście, że ON osobiście nie zamordował Daigo, ale jej mąż zginął z powodu działań Jouishishi, którym ON kierował. Był winny, chociażby w najmniejszej części, ale był. Wcześniej przeczyła samej sobie twierdząc, że przebaczyła mu i postara się po prostu zapomnieć o przeszłości, żyć dniem teraźniejszym. Jednak o przeszłości nie da się tak łatwo zapomnieć, jak ona sobie tego życzyła.

Pozwalała, by do niej przychodził, rzekomo, by pomagać w restauracji. W głębi serca czuła, że powoli zaczyna tworzyć się między nimi specyficzna więź. Próbowała to bagatelizować; to tylko wdzięczność z jego strony, a ona potrzebuje dodatkowych rąk do pracy.

Teraz mogła jedynie płakać nad swoją naiwnością…

Wczorajszy wieczór nie różnił się od poprzednich. Nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego, zamknęła restaurację, zaczęła szykować się do snu. Będąc już w łóżku, usłyszała drapanie w drzwi. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślała o kocie sąsiada, lecz kiedy dźwięk nie ustawał, stając się coraz bardziej natarczywy, poszła w kierunku jego źródła, z zapalonym lampionem w jednej ręce i drewnianą pałką w drugiej. Wolała być przygotowana na nieoczekiwane spotkanie z nieprzyjaźnie nastawionym gościem. Jednakże nic nie przygotowało jej na widok, jaki ujrzały jej oczy, gdy uchyliła drzwi.

Na jej progu, skąpany we krwi, leżał Katsura Kotarou. Jego szata była brudna, cała w strzępach, długie włosy opadały na twarz, posklejane krwią. Ręka, którą drapał w drzwi drżała kompulsywnie. Ikumatsu wydała zduszony okrzyk, pałka wypadła z jej rąk. Nie widziała go od kilku tygodni, skrycie zastanawiając się, gdzie mógł się podziewać, a teraz widziała go przed sobą w takim straszliwym stanie. Katsura uniósł głowę, zobaczyła przymknięte z wycieńczenia oczy, krew spływającą z rany na czole. Rozchylił poranione usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Nie zdołał; padł zemdlony. Ikumatsu szybko wciągnęła go do środka, próbując uważać na jego rany oraz działać najsprawniej, by nikt nie zdołał zauważyć, że przyjmuje nieoczekiwanego gościa. Udało jej się ulokować go we własnej sypialni. Rozebrała go prawie do naga, zostawiając jedynie bieliznę, obmyła znękane ciało, opatrzyła zranienia najlepiej, jak potrafiła. Resztę nocy spędziła czuwając przy nim, nie mogła zmrużyć oka.

Tak bardzo się bała… Tak bardzo się bała, że umrze...!

Wstała dopiero, gdy do otwarcia restauracji została niespełna godzina. Wywiesiła kartkę z napisem „nieczynne", podarła zakrwawione ubranie na strzępy i zawinęła w trzy małe tobołki. Przy okazji wyrzuci je do śmieci. Obmywała spocone czoło Katsury, patrzyła, jak trawi go gorączka. Podała leki, które, według niej, miały mu pomóc w powrocie do zdrowia. Cały dzień spędziła, pielęgnując go, ruszając się z miejsca tylko po to, by wymienić wodę na opatrunki.

Nieustannie się bała…

W nocy próbowała spać na matach przy łóżku, co chwilę budziła się, sprawdzała, czy Katsura oddycha, muskała dłonią rozpalony policzek, odsuwała niesforne pasmo włosów zasłaniające oko, po czym powracała do płytkiego snu.

Strach nie opuszczał jej ani na chwilę…

Drugiego dnia wymieniła opatrunki. Trzęsły jej się ręce. Zobaczyła, iż jej małżeńskie łoże splamione jest krwią. Krwią innego mężczyzny. Krwią mężczyzny, który przyczynił się do śmierci jej męża.

Pobiegła do łazienki, czując narastający w sercu płacz.

Ikumatsu nadal nie mogła się opanować. Czuła, że się dusi, brakowało jej powietrza, spazmatycznie łapała oddech. Rozszerzone, przepełnione strachem oczy nie widziały niczego, patrzyły w przeszłość, w której jej mąż jeszcze żył, a potem na jego martwe ciało pośród sterty innych, leżące w pokoju, w którym doszło do masakry, zbezczeszczone ciało mężczyzny, którego tak bardzo kochała, z którym dzieliła swoje marzenia, któremu oddała swoje życie..!

Płakała głośno, jęcząc z bólu. Jak ona mogła..? Jak śmiała kalać pamięć o ukochanym mężu przyjmując tego mężczyznę do swego domu..? Powinien zginąć, zdechnąć, utopić się we własnej krwi..!

I wtedy poczuła oplatające ją ręce, usłyszała cichy, kojący głos:

-Już dobrze… Już dobrze.

Pozwoliła się objąć, przycisnęła czoło do oplecionego bandażami torsu. Wciąż łkała, spazmy jednak ustały, stopniowo uspokajała się, wsłuchując w cichy szept. Kołysana niczym dziecko, odzyskała spokój.

Ikumatsu uniosła głowę. Po raz pierwszy w oczach Katsury zobaczyła tak przejmujący ból. Wiedziała, że nie obrażenia fizyczne są jego powodem. Spojrzeniem prosił ją o przebaczenie. Wiedział, że nie powinien był do niej przychodzić.

-N… Nie możesz wstawać! –Powiedziała, ocierając ślady łez z policzków. –Twoje rany…

-Czuję się lepiej –odparł Katsura słabym głosem. –Ikumatsu-dono, muszę…

-Nie teraz –delikatnie położyła palec na jego ustach. –Chodź, wracamy do łóżka. Potrzebny ci odpoczynek.

Opierając się na jej ramieniu, Katsura został zaprowadzony do sypialni. Położył się, Ikumatsu usiadła przy nim, okryła narzutą. Wiele mieli sobie do powiedzenia, lecz żadne z nich nie chciało niszczyć panującego intymnego milczenia. Ikumatsu pomyślała o swoich niedawnych wyrzutach i prośbach. Jak w ogóle coś takiego mogło jej przejść przez myśl..? Jak mogła pragnąć śmierci człowieka, który…

Zmrużyła oczy, zastanawiając się nad własnymi myślami. Kim on dla niej był..? Kim ona była dla niego..?

-Ikumatsu-dono…

Jego cichy głos przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała na niego z uwagą. Jego powieki z wolna opadały, był senny i zmęczony.

-Nic już nie mów –powiedziała pospiesznie. –Zaśnij, sen dobrze ci zrobi.

Widać było, że walczy o zachowanie przytomności z ciałem, które upominało się o upragniony odpoczynek. Jednak nim ogarnął go sen, zdołał wyszeptać jedno słowo:

-Dziękuję.

Zasnął, zaciskając lekko dłoń na jej dłoni.

Ikumatsu trwała bez ruchu. Łzy powoli spłynęły po jej policzkach. Tym razem były to łzy ulgi.

Tak bardzo się o niego bała, cały ten czas, nieprzerwanie. Bała się, że może stracić tego, który pomógł jej odnaleźć spokój po śmierci męża. Dopiero teraz poczuła, iż łapa strachu znika, przestaje ściskać jej serce, a ona może odetchnąć.

Jej łzy rozprysły się na wierzchu jego dłoni. Nie widziała już krwi na swoich rękach, udało jej się ją zmyć.


End file.
